


Welcome Home

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [149]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Eric's So Cute, Fem!Dark, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Dark, Magic, New Egos, Newbies, Newcomers, SO MANY EGOS, WELCOME NEWBIES!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The newbies from the Heist finally arrive!
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/The King of the Squirrels, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Googleplier/Bingiplier, The Host/Dr. Iplier
Series: The Ego Manor [149]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 64
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

Dark lay sprawled across Wil’s lap on the couch, half asleep and humming softly as Wil combed his fingers through her hair. It was, in fact, a feminine day for her, and Dark was more than happy to doze peacefully in her husband’s lap, face buried in his belly, with his fingers in her hair. Happy to enjoy the nice, domestic moment.

And then, _of course_ , the doorbell rang.

Dark groaned into Wil’s belly, aura sluggishly wrapping around him as she shifted to slowly push herself upright. Wil chuckled, kissing her forehead as she sat up. “I can get the door for you, love.”

The doorbell rang again, twice, more _insistent_ , and Dark shook her head. “Nope, no I’m already up, too late now.” The doorbell rang again, and this time it _didn’t stop_ , and Dark sighed, simply tearing open the Void to get the door in a more timely fashion. “Alright, alright, I’m coming! Calm down,” she grumbled.

She threw open the door, and was promptly greeted by Abe. “Dark! I fucking _finally_ found your runaways!”

She raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Abe gestured behind him, and Dark’s jaw dropped. Yancy, Illinois, and Captain Magnum all stood behind him. Yancy had his arms crossed, shoulders hunched, and looking away, while Illinois and Magnum were both staring with undisguised _awe_ at the manor. Dark narrowed her eyes, planting her hands on her hips. “Where the _Hell_ were you three?! We’ve been worried sick!”

Illinois in particular jumped a mile at Dark’s words, Yancy just hunching further, with Magnum opening and closing his mouth like a stunned fish. Abe snorted. “Calm down, Dark, they don’t you need you mothering them.”

Dark huffed, crossing her own arms, but she softened a little. “Thank you, Abe, for finding them. I’d prefer not to have a repeat of the last batch of newbies.” She grinned a little slyly. “I will make sure you get your payment soon. I’m sure it won’t be too hard to convince Wil to make a special batch of those chocolate croissants for you.”

Abe blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Shut the _fuck_ up, Dark. You know I wouldn’t drag my ass halfway around the world for anyone else.”

She laughed, gaze finally sweeping back to the new three. “Where’d you find them?”

And just like that, Abe’s scowl rapidly returned. He whipped around, pointing at each of them in turn. “ _He_ ,” he spat, pointing at Yancy, “refused to leave prison. Took me a month _alone_ to drag him out. _He_ ,” now pointing at Illinois, “was in the middle of the _fucking_ Amazon, for _God_ knows whatever reason, and _this_ one,” he gestured broadly to Magnum, “was in the middle of the fucking _Mediterranean!_ I spent _ages_ tracking them down!” He ran a hand down his face, and stepped aside, shooting a tight-lipped smile at Dark. “And now, they’re _your_ problem at last! Have fun!”

Dark laughed as Abe spun on his heel and walked away, leaning against the doorframe. “I’ll see you Thursday as usual, yes?”

“Yeah yeah, whatever!” Abe hesitated in his steps, then spun around, walking backwards. “Bring those croissants!”

Dark just winked.

Yancy shifted nervously as Abe walked away, before running after him a bit. “But Warden, I –”

“I am _not_ your warden!” Abe pointed a finger at Yancy, narrowing his eyes, and Yancy flinched back. “ _Stop_ calling me that!” Abe stood straight, and scanned Yancy for a second. “Dear God, you’re like a puppy. Go back with the others!”

Yancy shrunk further, and Abe stalked away with one last wave to Dark. She sighed, and pushed the door open further, smiling warmly. “Come on in, we’ll get you three settled.” Illinois and Magnum filed past her as she stepped aside. Yancy was the last to slink in, shooting Dark a look she couldn’t read as he passed. Dark closed the door, and cleared her throat. “ _Boys!_ The new ones are here!”

“Newbies?!” Bim immediately popped into existence in a shower of purple glitter, and his jaw _dropped_ when he spotted Magnum. “Holy _shit_ , you are _so_ much bigger in person.”

Magnum flushed behind the beard, adjusting his hat a little. “Uhh…thanks?”

“Oh my God we’re not the youngest anymore.” Reynolds wandered into the room, Eric trailing behind him. Eric’s eyes flicked to Illinois, and he squeaked, eyes widening and slowly flushing _bright_ red as he hid behind Reynolds.

Illinois raised an eyebrow, tilting his head a little to meet Eric’s eyes, _clearly_ noticing how flustered Eric abruptly became as he flashed a charming smile. “Hello. The name’s Illinois. And you are?”

Eric’s blush deepened as he fiddled with his yellow handkerchief. “U-um…Eric…”

Dark ignored the little interaction, stalking over to the entrance to the living area and poking her head in, even as her aura stretched away from her to curl curiously around the new egos, particularly around Magnum. “Wil! Come say hello! I’m going to go set up the meeting room. We have quite a few introductions to make.”

Wil grinned at her from over the couch, and popped up beside her in the blink of an eye. He kissed her forehead before kissing her properly, one arm slinking around her waist. Dark smiled into the kiss, one hand coming up to brace against Wil’s chest, and when they broke apart, she was blushing a little. Wil simply beamed, pecking her lips one last time before sliding past her. “Come along, everybody! Who wants leftover Christmas cupcakes?”


	2. Chapter 2

The new egos were settling in nicely. They seemed to be happy with their rooms. There was a little bit of a shift like an earthquake as the manor stretched and expanded to accommodate Magnum, but that was fine. It was nice, having an influx of new egos again. Before Eric and Reynolds, it had been nearly two years. And now, five (technically six) new egos with less than a year between them? Dark couldn’t be happier.

Dark stood at the stove the next morning, making breakfast. He smiled at the egos slowly filing in, the kitchen table already extended to fit the three new ones. He raised an eyebrow when Eric slunk in, hesitated, and slid into a chair that hadn’t been his spot for _months_ and had become King’s instead. But, he didn’t comment as the table filled up.

King did, though.

He stopped dead in the entranceway, Bim nearly crashing into him. “Uhhh, Eric? What are you doing?”

Eric squeaked, hunching his shoulder, and staring at his lap. He glanced at the chair between where he and Wil sat. “U-um, you don’t mind, do you? I-I mean, this is _technically_ my seat, we-we just moved after…after…” He swallowed, rubbing the small abrasion scars on the back of one hand. He glanced at the chair again, then at King, and offered a little smile. “Please?”

King swapped a bewildered look with Bim, but shrugged, and just slipped into the chair on the other side of Eric, Bim beside him. Bim pulled a face. “Ew, that means I have to sit next to _Ed_ again.”

Ed stuck his tongue out at him, crossing his arms. “Glittery _prick_.”

Bim just stuck his tongue out back at him.

Illinois wandered into the room next, guided by Bing and Google. His steps faltered when he spotted Dark, but he didn’t say anything, just scanned the table for empty seats. “Any place for me?”

“Here!” Eric’s voice as higher than usual, clipping off Illinois’ words a little. He flushed _dark_ red. “Um – I mean – the-there’s a spot…here…I…” He squeaked again, covering his face with both hands as he slid down in his chair.

Dark and Wil exchanged amused glances, Bim struggling to stifle his laughter as the twins snickered and Google rolled his eyes. Illinois simply smiled, scanning Eric briefly, before he moved to slip into the seat beside him. Eric pushed himself back upright slowly, clearing his throat. He glanced at Illinois, and promptly flushed darker, keeping his eyes trained on his lap.

Magnum trailed in next after Dr. Iplier and the Host, his footsteps heard thundering through the manor from a mile away. He glanced at Dark, did a double-take, and furrowed his eyebrows. He slid into the big chair for him on the other side of Wil, one more chair between him and Reynolds.

At last, Yancy filed in with Silver. He narrowed his eyes when he spotted Dark, and voiced the question that appeared to be on all three of the new egos’ minds as he claimed the seat for him. “Weren’t youse a woman yesterday?”

Dark raised an eyebrow, walking over to the table to start passing out the plates of fried eggs and waffles. “Yes. And today, I am not. It varies.” He glanced up at them, lording over Yancy, his aura curling around the both of them. “Is that a problem?”

All three of them paled, Yancy in particular as he sat stiff, staring at the aura curling around him. “Nope, not a problem, boss.”

Dark grinned. “ _Lovely_.”

“ _Dark!_ ” Will pouted at him, scolding him lightly. “Stop scaring the young ones!”

Dark rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, and he slid into his own seat at last. He couldn’t help but just _glow_ with happiness as the manor slowly filled up more and more. He couldn’t wait for the day where it’d be _too_ full.

He smiled to himself, and lifted his head, taking in his family. Bim was still snickering to himself, absolutely _not_ helping the flustered Eric as King smacked his boyfriend on the shoulder, Ed helping him by _also_ smacking Bim repeatedly. The twins and Reynolds weren’t helping either, whispering to each other quietly, occasionally glancing at Illinois (who was clearly thriving and _very_ aware of what was happening). Magnum’s booming laugh filled the room as he talked with Wil, Yancy shifting a little uncomfortably beside him, but he was smiling all the same, just a little one. Silver and Dr. Iplier were chatting about something that sounded Marvel related, the Host eating quietly with his head tilted in their direction. Bing and Google were discussing… _something_ Dark had no hope of understanding, too much technical jargon and what suspiciously sounded like _binary_. Dark locked eyes with Wil, and his husband flashed him a _beaming_ smile, just as happy as Dark was.

Dark sighed, little smile still in place. “Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NEWBIES  
> I LOVE THEM  
> BEANS  
> HELL YEAH  
> SOME DARKSTACHE FLUFF WEDNESDAY  
> SONGFIC  
> HELLLLLLLLL YEAH!!!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
